The Anatomy of a Cat
Where are the shoulders? What use is a tail? Read and find out! =Description= Mouth Cats have highly specialized teeth for killing prey and tearing meat. The premolar and first molar, are located on each side of the mouth. These teeth efficiently function to shear meat like a pair of scissors. While this feature is present in canids, it is highly developed in felines. The cat's tongue has sharp spines, or papillae, useful for retaining and ripping flesh from a carcass. These papillae are small backward-facing hooks that contain keratin, and also assist in their grooming. The cat's oral structures provide for a variety of vocalizations used for communication, including meowing, purring, hissing, growling, squeaking, chirping, clicking, and grunting. Ears A cat's ear which has special fur for sensing and protection. Thirty-two individual muscles in each ear allow for a kind of directional hearing; a cat can move each ear independently of the other. Because of this mobility, a cat can move its body in one direction and point its ears in another direction. Most cats have straight ears pointing upward. Unlike with dogs, flap-eared breeds are extremely rare (Scottish Folds have one such exceptional mutation). When angry or frightened, a cat will lay back its ears to accompany the growling or hissing sounds it makes. Cats also turn their ears back when they are playing or to listen to a sound coming from behind them. The fold of skin forming a pouch on the lower posterior part of the ear, known as Henry's pocket, is usually prominent in a cat's ear.2 Its function is unknown, though it may assist in filtering sounds. Nose A cat's nose is highly adapted. Cats are highly territorial, and secretion of odors plays a major role in cat communication. The nose helps cats to identify territories, other cats and mates, to locate food, and has various other uses. A cat's sense of smell is believed to be about fourteen times stronger than that of humans. The rhinarium (the leathery part of the nose we see) is quite tough, to allow it to absorb rather rough treatment sometimes. The color varies according to the genotype (genetic makeup) of the cat. A cat's skin has the same color as the fur, but the color of the nose leather is probably dictated by a dedicated gene. Cats with white fur have skin susceptible to damage by ultraviolet light, which may cause cancer. Extra care is required when outside in the hot sun. Legs Cats, like dogs, are digitigrades. They walk directly on their toes, with the bones of their feet making up the lower part of the visible leg. All cats are capable of walking very precisely. Like all felines, they directly register; that is, they place each hind paw almost directly in the print of the corresponding forepaw, minimizing noise and visible tracks.needed This also provides sure footing for their hind paws when they navigate rough terrain. The two back legs allow falling and leaping far distances without injury. Unlike most mammals, when cats walk, they use a "pacing" gait; that is, they move the two legs on one side of the body before the legs on the other side. This trait is shared with camels and giraffes. As a walk speeds up into a trot, a cat's gait will change to be a "diagonal" gait, similar to that of most other mammals: the diagonally opposite hind and forelegs will move simultaneously. Cat height can vary depending on breed and/or gender, but is usually around 12 inches or 30.5 centimeters. Tail The tail is usually ( depending on the breed ) 1-2 inches in diameter. Some breeds have fluffier tails, e.g. the Norwegian forest cat. When a cat is scared or shocked, his tail furs stand on end. They are 'fluffed'. A tail is used for balance and it changes for different moods.